


The Kids Aren't Alright

by let_love_run_red



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mechanic reader, Reader-Insert, the kids arent alright, the offspring - Freeform, you - Freeform, youre gonna go far kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red
Summary: Request: "Something about the reader dating Kylo and is a mechanic for StarKiller base? Kylo finds her working on a ship and her music blaring so everyone could hear it. She was blaring, ‘You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid’ by The Offspring. He sneaks behind her and scares her making her throw the tool she had in her hand. Kylo laughs and says, “You shouldn’t have your music so loud.” She turns it down and he visits with her while watching her repairing a ship. When she was about done, another Offspring song came on. It was, ‘The Kids Aren’t Alright’ Kylo really liked that one a lot."





	The Kids Aren't Alright

As he stalked down the halls of Starkiller base, Kylo passed by the mechanics bay. He paused when he heard your music blaring top volume. He chuckled and opened the door to the mechanics bay, looking around for you. There was nobody else in the bay, which was probably why you weren’t being threatened with blaster fire. He didn’t see you anywhere out in the open, so he followed the music to the far corner where he noticed your legs sticking out from under a ship, foot tapping as you sang along.

_“So dance, fucker, dance I never had a chance It was really only you” _you mumble sang, interjecting occasionally with curses as something in the ship clanked and sputtered. Kylo removed his leather gloves, stuffing them in the pocket of his robes and bent over to grab your ankles. You screamed as he pulled you from under the ship and threw your wrench in the direction of his face.

Kylo chuckled and caught it with the force, dropping it on the ground next to you as you sat up scowling.

“Kylo you scared me!” You yelled, pulling off your glove and throwing it at him. He let it hit him in the chest before he sat on the ground next to you. You lowered the volume on your music, resisting the urge to hum along as you did so. You were still trying to be mad at him.

“You shouldn’t have your music so loud then.” He said, teasing you. He knew how you loved to blast your music while you worked. He reached towards you and stroked your cheek as you continued scowling at him.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on me,” You retorted. “if I’d had a blaster instead of a wrench you’d be dead.” You said, listening as another song came on. Kylo let out a roar of laughter and you looked skeptically.

“As if I couldn’t stop blaster fire the same way I stopped that wrench. You seem to forget the things I can do.”

You stuck your tongue out at him as you lay back on the roller and slid yourself back under the ship, fiddling with the props. They’d failed to deploy on a landing, causing the whole ship to flip and severely injure the pilot. They’d put you, their best mechanic, on it to see why they hadn’t deployed and to fix the damage caused from the crash. Kylo watched curiously, listening to you huff. You reached out from under the ship and blindly groped for something. Kylo handed you the wrench you’d thrown earlier and you mumbled a thanks.

Kylo listened closely to the song, trying to decipher the lyrics.

_“Jay– Brandon– and d– What the hell is– The cr–t dream, reality” _Kylo tilted his head curiously, reaching to turn up the volume. You peeked out from under the ship, seeing him struggle with the controls. You reached over and twisted the knob to turn the volume up for him.

_“Chances thrown Nothing’s free Longing for what used to be Still it’s hard, Hard to see Fragile lives, shattered dreams” _Kylo listened along, trying to hum on some parts. You watched him, hand still resting in the bowels of the ship. When the song came to an end and your playlist ended he turned to you.

“What’s that song about?” He asked, eyes wide.

“The Kids Aren’t Alright? Well its just kind of about how life isn’t how you expect it to turn out and you kind of miss your childhood.” You slid back under the ship. “I think the singer came up with it when someone from his old neighborhood died in a car accident.”

“Car accident?” Kylo asked. You constantly forgot he had no knowledge of the ancient earth. You had interested yourself in it as a young child and that’s where about 95% of your music came from.

“Well in the old Earth, I’m talking like, 3000, they had these things called cars.” Your eyes lit up talking about them. “They were really a mechanical feat at the time, they were like speeders but with wheels and you could do so much with them, some cost upwards of like, a million credits.” You gushed. Kylo furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. You cleared your throat.

“Sorry, I like ancient Earth. Anyway, sometimes people driving would hit each other, they could be worse than a ship collision. And someone the singer knew died in a car accident and died, so he wrote the song. I guess he wanted to show how childhood is really actually preferable to growing up.” You explained. Kylo nodded as you looked at him.

“I understand that.” He said somberly. You watched as he looked at his lap and picked at a loose thread on his robes.

“Hey, you can’t miss your childhood, I wasn’t in it.” You teased, throwing your other glove at him. He looked up at you with a smile and you leaned towards him to kiss his cheek, running a hand through his thick raven hair.

“I like that song.” He said quietly. You giggled and replayed your playlist, going back to fixing the ship while Kylo sat with you and listened to your music.


End file.
